A Cosmic Lucky Night under the Stars
by Azar16Libitina
Summary: Will Kaito and Meiko finally be able to admit their feelings to eachother during a pavilion dance?


**Minna! This is A16L! This story will be revised later. I had to post this early cause this isn't my computer! So I can't save it on this. Anyways, enjoy this tiny little one-shot. I OWN NOTHING BUT ARRANGING IT. Haha, if I owned Vocaloid… yah you all should be worried. Story idea is based off another brigade member's experience. Song is "Cosmic Lucky" originally by Vocaloid Miki. English Version and Lyrics are by Rockleetist.**

**DAISUKI MINNA~ ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A Cosmic Lucky Night under the Stars

It was a late evening at the pavilion. Auburn collided with violet in the star-filled sky. Dozens of people dressed in elaborate attire, anxious for the music to begin. A boy sat on the ledge of the angelic fountain.

'Tonight's going to be perfect,' the boy thought contently. He had made sure that his cobalt hair had been unsnarled. His black and gold outlined dress coat had been ironed. He could hardly wait for his date to arrive.

He quickly sited his target.

There she was, wearing a rosewood cocktail dress that hugged every curve just right. She also adorned black pumps with a maroon bow on the heels. Her chestnut hair was down in its original style, with the exception of black full bloomed rose clipped on the side. She was stunning. As she gracefully made her way over to him, he felt his mouth go dry.

"M-Meiko... You look b-beautiful!" He blurted out, cheeks now crimson.

"Meiko smiled brightly and replied humorously, "You don't look half bad yourself, Kaito."

Kaito willed his blush away and offered his hand towards her, "Would you care for a dance?"

"I'd love to!" placing her hand into his palm.

Kaito led her to the dance floor, where the music was just beginning. Meiko's hands lightly grasped onto Kaito's shoulders as Kaito's hands held her waist firmly. And they danced.

_**Cosmic Lucky, Lucky, Lucky (X2)**_

_**It's How I See Our Situation.**_

_**Did You Think That This Was Some Kind Of Game?**_

_**Yet I Know; Now I See From My Position.**_

_**I Will Feel This Way, If It Remains The Same.**_

Meiko looked into Kaito's eyes, smiling. 'How did I end up with such an amazing guy?' She wanted to say something, she just couldn't figure out what.

_**Where Along The Way Did I Lose The Key To My Heart, I Kept Just For You?**_

_**It Disappeared, It Faded Away; Taking With It Words That I Hoped To Say**_

_**I Speak To Anyone Who Hears Me Now Out There Somehow.**_

_**Up High, In The Sky, Somewhere Tonight.**_

Kaito gazed deep back into Meiko's chocolate orbs, hoping that his silent plea would somehow reach her. Instinctively, he pulled her closer.

_**I Pray Above That I Could Hear You Say, That 15 Centimeters Is Okay.**_

_**I Wanna Be Closer, Close The Space Between Us.**_

_**I Wanna Know All There Is To Know About You.**_

Meiko rested her head on his shoulder. Both swayed back and forth sweetly in each other's arms. The moonlight shone over the couple.

_**When Every Day Turns Dull To Shades Of Gray, Let Us Smile And Turn The Other Way.**_

_**Look High Up Above Us, This Light Shining For Us, It Brings Us Together**_

'_**Cause The Two Of Us Are Cosmic Lucky, Lucky, Lucky. Yeah.**_

_**Cosmic Lucky, Lucky, Lucky.**_

Each thought of the other one's personality. How she was kind and spicy and how he was sweet and cool. How their smiles lit up their days. Did the other one think about them as much as they thought of the other? When would they share their true feelings?

_**How Different It Would Be, If You Noticed Me, And Thought About Me, Too.**_

_**Still. I'd Chase The Stars For You.**_

_**The Only Thing That I Can Visualize Is How Your Smile Takes Me By Surprise.**_

_**The Way That You Look At Me, The More That I Care For You, But Can't Find The Strength To Tell You How I Feel Inside.**_

'Should I tell her? Is the time right? Yes? No? God, what do I do in this situation?'

'This dense idiot! Doesn't he see how I'm dying for him? Kaito, sweetheart…'

_**So Even With A Miracle Of Fate, If Your Heart Can Never Evaluate.**_

_**The Way That I Love You, I'll Still Stand Beside You.**_

_**I Need You To Know That I Think You And Me Are Cosmic Lucky, Lucky, Lucky.**_

_**We're Cosmic Lucky, Lucky, Lucky.**_

Kaito finally had enough. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck, looking into Meiko's eyes.

"Meiko, I've always held precious feelings towards you. I don't think I can go on one more day without letting you know how much I love you. You have my heart. And I can only hope that one day that you will let me have yours. Meiko…" He placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back with equal amounts of love.

_**I Pray Above That I Could Hear You Say, That 15 Centimeters Is Okay.**_

_**I Wanna Be Closer, Close The Space Between Us.**_

_**I Wanna Know All There Is To Know About You.**_

_**When Every Day Turns Dull To Shades Of Gray, Let Us Smile And Turn The Other Way.**_

_**Look High Up Above Us, This Light Shining For Us, It Brings Us Together**_

They kissed deeper and more passionate. Oh, they were so lucky to share this special moment with one another.

'_**Cause The Two Of Us Are Cosmic Lucky, Lucky, Lucky.**_

_**We're Cosmic Luck, We're Lucky, We're Lucky.**_

_**Yeah.**_

"I love you too Kaito and you have my heart entirely."


End file.
